futurediaryfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Юно Гасай
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Описание |tab2 = Галерея }} |image = |kanji = 我妻 由乃 |romanji = Gasai Yuno |alias = Вторая |rank = 2nd |race = Человек, Бог (Первая Юно и Третья Юно) |birthday = 16 ноября 1997 (Скорпион) |age = 14 (14-16 Лет) |gender = Женский |height = 159 см |weight = 49 кг |eyes = Розовый |hair = Розовые |affiliation= Дневник Будущего Муру Муру Юкитеру Амано |previous affiliation= |occupation= Владелец Дневника Будущего Ученик средней школы Бог времени и пространства |previous occupation= |base of operations= |status = Жива (В третьем мире), Юно во втором мире была убита, и Юно в первом мире покончила с жизнью чуть позже. |relatives = Ушио Гасай (Приемный отец) Сайка Гасай (Приемная мать) |manga debut = Том 1, Глава 1 |anime debut = Эпизод 1 |japanese voice = Томоса Мурата |english voice = Брина Паленкия |number = Дневник любимого |type = 2 }} Юно Гасай (我妻 由乃, Gasai Yuno) - основная героиня аниме "Дневники Будущего", она является второй по счету владелецей дневника, ее дневник "Дневник Юкитеру" или же "Дневник любимого". Внешность 180px|left|Застенчивость Юно. Юно является молодой девушкой с розовыми глазами и длинными розовыми волосами, связанными в два xвocтика тонкими красными ленточками спереди и в два сзади. Задние хвостики у Юно длинней тех что впереди. Девушка носит школьный наряд, состоящий из синей рубашки, юбки и на полный рост ног носки.Также на груди Юно повязан красный бантик. Личность Личность Юно является неоднозначной. По большей части она является милой, женственной и иногда застенчивой девочкой, когда находится рядом с Юкитэру. Это маскирует её темную и кровавую сторону - безжалостной, холодной и расчетливой психопатки, у которой лишь одна цель - жизнь Юкитэру и ее самой. Она прибегает к жестоким и, как правило, насильственным методам, которые обычно заканчиваются кровавой смертью любого Владельца дневника или любого соответствующего последователя, фактически делая ее Яндере. Тем не менее, она не всегда была безумной. Ее жестокая личность в основном результаты издевательств, перенесенных от матери, и отсутствия отца, из-за чего Юно убила их за два года до игр на выживание. Это было началом ее изменений. Позже она стала одинокой и печальной. Это показано в ее несколько болезненных привычек говорить с мертвыми телами своих родителей, рассказывая им о своем дне, и утверждая, что она познакомит их с Юкитэру. Когда Ару Акисэ переместил их тела, она рассердилась и сказала, что ее родители спят, и что он разбудил их. Позже она даже взяла их черепа с собой в старый отель ее семьи, когда похищала Юкитэру. Момент, когда Юкитэру сказал ей, что они поженятся, если будут взрослыми, стал опорой для Юно, дал ей столь необходимую стабильность. Ее одержимость к Юкитэру выросла до таких размеров, что она была готова нанести вред всем, кто, по ее мнению, уведет Юкитэру от нее: например, друзей, соперников, родственников, других девушек, и т.д. Один раз она даже похитила Юкитэру, сделав его заложником. Ару Акисэ заявил, что Юкитэру оказывает стабилизирующие влияние на ее противников, ее обычно хаотической и насильственной жизни. Ее любовь обсессивно обостряется до того, что она была готова прибегнуть к насилию, если мать Юкитэру будет против ее (что не произошло). Кроме того, она угрожала убить друзей Юкки, который сразу же запаниковал, что его друзья Ару Акисе, Хината Хино, Мао Ноносака и Оджи Косака будут убиты. Чтобы этого не произошло, Юкитэру, с целью успокоить Юно, объявляет всем, что он и Юно встречаются, в радость Юно и в отчаяние Юкитэру. В странах третьего мира Юно оказалась очень красивой и спокойной возможно потому, что она все еще любила своих родителей и не было игры "на выживание". Это позволило Юно остаться психически здоровой. Тем не менее, в качестве побочного эффекта приема воспоминаний 1-ой Юно возможно, что она помнит некоторое из вещей, которые произошли в первой, а так же, возможно, во второй игре, так как она заявляет, что чувствует, как будто чего-то не хватает. Дневник и Способности Второй дневник. Дневник Юкитэру или по другому - любовный дневник. Что он может? Он может предсказать буквально всё, что случится с Юкки. Благодаря ей Юкки неоднократно избегал тупика (Dead End), потому что дневник Юкитэру, хозяйкой которого является Юно, используется в добрых намерениях. Её дневник, как и остальные, связан со своей хозяйкой, и если он сломается - умрёт и хозяин. Она просто помешана на Юкки, поэтому любит наблюдать за ним. И так как ей посчастливилось стать второй в игре на выживание и принимать в ней участие, она получила этот дневник. Записи ведутся таким же образом, но про будущее её возлюбленного. Сюжет История В раннем возрасте Юно удочерили приемные родители. Ее пуповина досталась ей как подарок от настоящих папы и мамы, которая, однако, хранится в приемном доме. Жизнь Юно была счастливой в течение многих лет, пока проблема с деньгами не начала эмоционально и психологически влиять на ее родителей. Папа Юно стал задерживаться на работе допоздна, едва пересекаясь с семьей. Мама начала плохо обращаться с Юно: желая, чтобы дочь стала "идеальным гражданином", запирала ее в клетку и следила по строгому расписанию за всем, что она делала от сна до еды. Позже мать пошла на крайности, оставляя Юно голодать и временами насильственно заставляя ее есть несъедобные материалы, хотя в аниме подразумевается, что девочка делала это, чтобы выжить. Пока отец был озадачен тяжелой обработкой Юно женой, он не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить ее. В аниме мама Юно была больна и думала, что она ужасная жена и мать, поэтому считала, что наказание Юно был ее единственный путь к счастью. В итоге дочь не выдержала и сама посадила своих родителей в клетку. Однако она пренебрегала присмотром за ними, и они умерли от голода. Не вынося трупов из дома, Юно начала вести себя, как будто они все еще были живыми и разговаривала с ними, а домашнее электричество было вырублено из-за неоплаченных счетов. Юно впала в отчаяние. В ее жизни просто не было смысла, пока однажды школьников не задержали после уроков, чтобы они написали про свои мечты в будущем. Долго думая о чем написать, Юно осталась только с одним учеником в классе: Юкитеру. Спросив одноклассника, о чем он мечтает, Юно узнала желание Юкки посмотреть на звездопад с его родителями, которые недавно развелись. Его мечты казались разбитыми, поэтому девушка предложила посмотреть на звезды вместе с ним. Пока Юкитеру думал над этим, Юно предложила стать его "невестой". Думая, что одноклассница просто пошутила, Юкитеру согласился, но только когда они станут взрослыми. Однако, с точки зрения Юно, Юкитеру был серьезен и вся ее жизнь сосредоточилась на нем. Наблюдая за ним издалека, Юно преследовала Юкки. Через неделю после их встречи, она узнала, что ее возлюбленный планировал отдать любовное письмо однокурснице Моу Вакаба. Осознав шансы потерять Юкитеру, Юно замаскировалась в костюм розового кролика, чтобы остановить его. Ее попытка в конечном счете провалилась, но Моу любезно отшила чувства Юкки. Обрадовшись, Юно продолжала его преследовать. Игра на выживание , чтобы показать свой дневник будущего]]В начале манги Юно представляют как идеальную студентку, имеющую отличную успеваемость и популярность. Уже имея свой дневник, она не спускала глаз с Юкитеру до 23-го апреля, когда Деус активировал игры на выживание. 24-ого апреля Юно понимает, что Юкки приобрел дневник будущего и начинает подступать к нему сразу же после школы, слепив глиняную модель Мурумуру. Юкки убегает во время террора и, к большому удивлению Юно, бежит в лифт здания. Юно догоняет и присоединяется к нему в лифт с целью спасти его от Третьего. Юкитеру пытается вытащить метательный дротик, чтобы защитить себя, только Юно поцеловала его в губы, остановив его. Юно объясняет об игре на выживание, что она и третий - владельцы дневника, и показывает ему свой телефон, полностью фокусируется на действиях Юкки. Она предотвращает будущее Юкитеру, отправив лифт на верхний этаж вместо четырнадцатого, где Третий убил бы Юкки, если бы она не вмешалась. Подойдя к крыше, Юно поручает Юкитеру уничтожить дневник Третьего, используя его метательные дротики. Они прячутся, когда Третий появляется на крыше. Юно ловит Третьего врасплох, когда она выбегает перед ним, позволяя Юкки бросить дротик и проткнуть телефон Третьего, стирая его с существования. Позже, Юно, Юкитеру и другие владельцы дневников собрались у Деуса, который объясняет правила игры. После этого Юкитеру оказывается один в соборе причинно-следственной связи, Юно появляется за ним и клянется защитить его, несмотря ни на что, ужасая Юкитеру своим обожающим видом радости. Нападение девятого После отправки сорока текстовых сообщений в Юкитеру Юнона в восторге снова оказаться в своей компании. На следующий день Юкитеру подходит к Юнону, чтобы попросить о помощи в игре, хотя она уходит в класс P. E. с обещанием поговорить с ним позже. Однако, Минене Урю, девятый владелец дневника, прибывает, чтобы убить Юкитеру. Юнона атакует ее огнетушителем и удается спасти Юкитеру от первого взрыва бомбы в средней школе. Юнона обещает Юкитеру защитить его. Боюсь умереть, Yukiteru играет вместе с Юно для того, чтобы защитить себя и эти два разделяют поцелуй. Проходя через школу, дуэт использовать свои дневники, чтобы избежать большинство бомб Minene, но в конечном итоге заманили в ловушку и поймали в взрыв. Они выживают, но Юкитеру плачет о своем решении быть прохожим, однако, Юно показывает, что она наблюдает за ним в течение некоторого времени и обещает ему, что другие студенты и сотрудники являются его друзьями. Два сделать это на другой стороне школы, только для нескольких студентов, включая Удзи Косака засады Юкитеру и перетащить его на улицу, чтобы принести в жертву Minene. Счастливый конец Юно в ее дневнике. Юнону забирают в класс, где она наблюдает, как Юкитеру впадает в отчаяние. Понимая, что она соврала Юкитеру, Юно обетует защитить его. Она освобождает себя от своих захватчиков и гонки из школы, в результате чего все бомбы датчика движения, чтобы выйти, пока она в конечном итоге не выскочит из окна и пытается запустить неожиданную атаку на Minene. На данный момент, Кэйго курусу-куатью, четвертый владелец дневника, прибыл на помощь Yukiteru. Юкитеру обвиняет в Minene, Юно используя ее Юкитеру Дневник, чтобы помочь Юкитеру избежать наземных мин между ним и Minene. Минене выбивает Юнона, оставляя Юкитеру использовать его здравый смысл, чтобы увернуться от финальной шахты и раны Минене в глаз с дротиком. Минен отступает на мотоцикле, используя ее побег дневник. Позже курусу-куатью форм будущего Дневник Yukiteru и союз с Юно. Юнона читает свой дневник, находя "счастливый конец" запись 28 июля, предсказывая, что она и Юкитеру соберутся вместе, как один. Культура шестая Обезумевшая Юно, когда Юки нашел комнату с трупами в ее доме. Курусу-куатью организует Yukiteru и Юно посетить парк развлечений Сакурами города для того, чтобы выманить Minene. Юкитеру и Юно провели день вместе, Юкитеру наблюдая за тем, как Юно все-таки имел нормальную сторону. Юнона пытается пойти в планетарий, но Юкитеру намеренно избегает его, выбирая, чтобы пойти на соседнем колесе обозрения вместо этого. Юнона сталкивается с Юкитеру о его странном поведении, напоминая ему об их прошлой встрече и обещании, что они сделали идти звездой вместе и стать парой, многое, чтобы шок Юкитеру. Юнона дает Юкитеру поцелуй на лбу после этого. Юкитеру сопровождает Юнона к себе домой, хотя Юнона приглашает его внутрь. Электричество отключено, и Юнона исчезает на кухню, чтобы подготовить яблоко для нее и Юкитеру, чтобы поделиться. Юкитеру убегает в черный дом, чтобы найти ванную комнату, но натыкается на запечатанную комнату, где находятся три трупа. Читая записи в дневнике, которые лишь кратко отмечают дверь, Юкитеру решает поэкспериментировать и изменить будущее, заглянув внутрь комнаты. Когда он открывает дверь, все будущие Дневники полностью переписываются. Юкитеру открывает дверь и находит внутри три трупа, изменяя плановое будущее игры выживания и почти уничтожая Собор причинно-следственной связи Деуса. Юнона находит Юкитеру, ужаснувшись случившемуся, исчезает "счастливый конец" ее дневника. Юкитеру бежит домой в ужасе, запирая себя. Юнона следует, глядя в почтовый ящик и желая Юкитеру спокойной ночи. На следующий день Курусу прибывает в дом Юкитеру, чтобы забрать его, но, как Юкитеру пытается рассказать ему об открытиях прошлой ночью, Юнона появляется, говоря Юкитеру не отдавать "то, что произошло". Курусу сразу же предполагает, что двое встали на что-то личное и прыгает в машину, Юно давая Юкитеру невинную улыбку. Yukiteru, по-прежнему настороженно, хмель на пассажирское сиденье, но Юно смотрел на него сзади всем пути вниз по шоссе. Курусу объясняет, что Минене был захвачен в одночасье культом храма Омеката во главе с жрицей Цубаки Касугано, которая, как говорят, может предсказать будущее через ясновидение. Они договорились встретиться с жрицей для того, чтобы получить и захватить Minene. Когда они приходят к культу, Юно наблюдает за Юкитеру, как он приближается к пруду в то время как Курусу говорит с Орин Мияширо. Она ловит его, когда он падает на спину, и, наконец, сопровождает его, когда Курусу называет их. Цубаки встречает их и соглашается на обмен: она сдаст девятый в обмен на первый, так как ее дневник предсказал ее Мертвый конец той ночью, и он сбежал из Мертвого конца дважды. Юнона тут же не согласен, но Юкитеру соглашается на сделку и идет с Цубаки. В ту ночь последователи культа впадают в глубокое состояние гипноза и становятся марионетками для держателя двенадцатого дневника. Они начинают свою атаку на своего лидера, поджигая ее камеру. Вооружившись топором, Юнона нападает и убивает различных последователей, чтобы защитить Юкитеру, но затем она замечает, что он бежит к Цубаки, чтобы спасти ее. Она быстро догоняет его и говорит ему, что он должен либо оставить Цубаки позади и присоединиться к ней, либо он умрет. Однако он говорит Юноне, что не собирался оставлять ее позади, и спешит к ней в клетку, оставив позади плачущего Юно. К счастью, - Куатью удалось потушить пожар, поворачивая на разбрызгиватели, экономя Цубаки, Юно и Yukiteru. Однако последователи культа все еще находились под контролем Двенадцатого, поэтому Юнона решает привести Юкитеру (и Цубаки, после того, как он настаивал на спасении ее тоже) в сторону выхода и покинуть место. По пути, однако, они перехватывают сам Двенадцатый, который замаскирован среди других четырех, которые выглядят точно так же, как он. Пять Двенадцатая гонка к трио, но Юнона (вспоминая Двенадцатый был слеп) превращает эту информацию в ее пользу, чтобы обнаружить настоящий Двенадцатый и убить его в месте с качанием топора. Разгневанная Юно после того, как Цубаки поцеловала Юки. С двенадцатого мертвых, последователи культа восстановить сознание и Цубаки показывает ее истинные цвета, как она захватывает Юкитеру и Юнона. Выявив, что она планировала все это время, Цубаки целует Юкитеру, чтобы дразнить Юнону, что сразу же провоцирует ее ярость. Юнона освобождает себя, убивая людей, которые держали ее и способен захватить ее топор и качели его на Цубаки. Она едва сохраняет дневник, но теряет одну из своих рук к топору Юно. В то время как она кричит от боли, Юно дает свой дневник Юкитеру и выталкивает его с пути, позволяя ему бежать вместо этого. Измученная Юнона втягивается в храм, где разъяренный, теперь одноголосый Цубаки задумывает, что делать с пленницей. Признавая, что она должна заманить Юкитеру обратно, Цубаки устанавливает микрофон и дает указание своим мужским последователям снять Юно с нее одежду и изнасиловать ее, как они это сделали с ней, связавшись с Юкитеру, чтобы прийти спасти Юно, прежде чем она будет растлевать. Юнона кричит, что она хочет потерять девственность к Юкитеру, который заряжается в храм неуклюже бросая топор вокруг огня. Юкитеру заворачивает Юнону в куртку и сталкивается с Цубаки, в конечном итоге вынужден повредить ей ясновидение Дневник и устранить ее из игры. Юно обнимает ноги Юкитеру и плачет. Позже двое видны в задней части полицейского фургона, Юкитеру путают, почему Юно преследует его и целует ее. Игра Пятая Юкитеру идет навстречу мать, Ре Амано, на железнодорожный терминал, где она наконец-то прибывает домой с работы, оставляя дом незащищенным. Юнона вламывается в его дом, используя молоток и рулон судоходной ленты, предотвращая стекло от разрушения, но ломая его просто достаточно, чтобы разблокировать дверь и войти в дом. К своему ужасу, Юкитеру обнаруживает, что Юнона вломилась и быстро пытается скрыть ее от матери, но когда он находит ее уборка своей комнаты и переставлять все свои книги (в том числе его тайник непослушных журналов), Рея встречает Юнона. Юкитеру быстро откладывают, когда он узнает, что Рея любит Юнона и поддерживает их отношения, настолько, что она позволяет ей остаться на ночь, в комнате Юкитеру. Юно тихо размышляет о том, что рада, что ей не пришлось ничего делать с матерью Юкитеру, и что ее "инструменты" здесь не пригодятся. Это быстро оказывается не так, однако, когда Rea сообщает им, что она приносит домой маленького мальчика, родители которого оба стали жертвами Омеката культового самоубийства. Этот мальчик оказывается в-пятых, Reisuke Houjou, а Дневник будущего владельца, который хочет убить как первого, так и второго. После попытки и неспособности убить Юно несколько раз,(первая попытка была отравить салат, что Юкитеру и Юно есть) Reisuke быстро развлекается с ней, и начинает ставить свои хитрые навыки на работу. После того, как Юкитеру обнаруживает, что Рейсуке пятый, он отказывается бороться с ним и говорит Юно, чтобы прекратить бороться с ним, а, выбрав вместо этого, чтобы попытаться выяснить, где его Дневник, так что его мать не будет участвовать. Юно игнорирует его и пытается убить пятого. В то время как Юно гоняться в-пятых, она случайно попадает РЭА в затылок молотком, выбив ее и вызывая Юки, чтобы прийти в ярость. Чтобы компенсировать это, она обещает Юкитеру, что они найдут будущий Дневник Пятого и заберут его у него, как он изначально планировал, но они не в состоянии найти его. Юно, наконец, понимает, что пятый Дневник будущего будет отправлена обратно к ним, и Yukiteru попадают в руки конверт первого, но без ведома либо Yukiteru или Юно Reisuke заминировано конверт с отравляющим газом, который выпускает в дом и мгновенно вызывает Yukiteru рухнет. В то время как Юно двигает Юкитеру к безопасности, Пятый способен уйти, и его игра начинается. Рейске показывает, что у него в сумке есть противоядие яду Юкитеру, с которым он бегает, провоцируя Юнона преследовать его. Юно способен преодолеть все ловушки пятого, чтобы загнать его в угол, но его убило током, когда пятая включается вся вода наверху и наводнения в подъезде, потом разбивает лампу, чтобы отправить электрический ток в воду. Во-первых, Юно недееспособен, но Yukiteru спасает ей жизнь, бросив дротик на Пятой, и реанимировать Юно вдыхая в рот. Юно получает назад вверх и смертельно ударяет пятый. Тем не менее, после поражения Рейсуке дает Юноне предупреждение о своем будущем с Юкитеру: там может быть только один выживший, и они должны будут в конечном итоге попытаться убить друг друга. Сразу после Пятой умирает и исчезает, Юно рушится снова, только для обоих она и Юкитеру, чтобы быть спасены к девятому. Юкитеру и Юно перемещаются в другую школу после девятого бомбили их старый. Здесь, Юки воссоединяется со своим бывшим другом, Kousaka, который хлопает свое имя второй он ходит в из-за террористического инцидента. Это когда появляются Хината и Мао Ноносака, оба помощника Юкитеру. После утренних торжеств Юкитеру предлагается потусоваться с группой на месте убийства. Юкитеру, не обращая внимания на какую-либо опасность и желая поболтать со своими новыми друзьями, радостно присоединяется, взяв молчание, попрошайничая с ним Юно. Пока четверо из них веселятся, Юно сидит в стороне. Это в значительной степени подразумевается, что она думает об убийстве новых друзей Юкитеру, особенно когда она отслеживает слово "Die" в земле с ее обуви неоднократно. В то время как трио болтаются, будущее Дневник Юкитеру вдруг меняется, показывая смерть Хинаты. Юкитеру бросается на место происшествия, но уже слишком поздно найти Хинату, которую, по всей видимости, похитила стая убийственных собак. Ару Акисе приезжает на сцену и показывает, что он наблюдает за Юкитеру с самого начала, когда группа видит тех же собак, которые в свою очередь видят группу и начинают готовиться к атаке. Юкитеру и его друзья бегут к соседнему зданию, окруженному стеклянными окнами. Собаки пытаются взломать, но Юкитеру раскрывает правду о своем будущем дневнике как раз вовремя, чтобы приказать своим друзьям вокруг, чтобы остановить собак в синхронизированном порядке. Мао, который первоначально кажется впечатленным, вдруг приходит на сторону Юкитеру и крадет свой телефон в небрежной манере, прежде чем держать нож в горле, как Хината приходит за ними. После краткой речи, показывая, что она держит десятый дневник, и на самом деле после дневника, что она считает, принадлежит Акисе, Хината оспаривается Акисе азартную игру: если он выигрывает, он получает дневник Юкитеру обратно, и если он проигрывает, он откажется от своих. Используя слабость дневника Юкитеру против Хинаты, по просьбе Юнона, Акисе может победить Хинату в азартной игре, отыграв как Юкитеру, так и его дневник, а также показав, что у него никогда не было дневника. Однако, когда Юкитеру освобождает Мао, Юно бросается вперед, вытаскивает нож и колотит ее. Хината остается один, чтобы заботиться о Мао в то время как Юкитеру и его друзья убегают. Не довольствуясь оставить ее без присмотра, и сильно расстроенный результатом их ситуации, Юкитеру поворачивается назад, чтобы доказать Хинате, что он намеревался быть ее другом, и Юно следует. Однако, когда они добрались туда, Юно сразу же подбежала, чтобы удержать Хинату на точке ножа для ее дневника. Вот где Юкитеру заявляет о своих отношениях с Юноной, пытаясь заставить ее успокоиться. Юнона в восторге, но у Юки есть свои оговорки. Сразу после этого Карюудо Цукишима, отец Хинаты, произносит свою заключительную речь своей дочери через домофон собаки, прежде чем показать, что человек, который пришел, чтобы убить его, был четвертым, следующим врагом Юкитеру. Сразу после этого Четвертый стреляет десятым в затылок и убивает его. Четвертое предательство Вместо того, чтобы работать с Юкитеру и Юнона, чтобы остановить игру выживания (и с девятого задержать других игроков), Курусу решает разорвать союз с ними, чтобы убить их и стать самим Богом. Он разрабатывает план для того, чтобы убить Юкитеру и Юнона, не совершая преступления сам, так что он все еще может использовать свой Дневник после убийства их. Четвертый провоцирует Юнона на совершение преступления, играя в русскую рулетку с Юкитеру во время допроса, в результате чего дневник Юнона меняется. В ответ Юно выбивает двух детективов с огнетушителем и крадет их пушки, используя их, чтобы попытаться убить четвертого, прежде чем он может нажать на курок на своем последнем раунде и убить Юкитеру. Она преуспевает в сохранении жизни Yukiteru, но не убить-Куатью. После жаркой погони, Юкитеру и Юно сбежать из полицейского отделения, но теперь разыскиваются беглецы, которые пытались убить полицейского. После кровянистые выделения жены четвертая, Наоми курусу-куатью, с которым они познакомились на свадебной церемонии, репетиция не слишком долго, прежде чем, Yukiteru и Юно следовать за ней в больницу, где Minene Uryuu их ждет. После нескольких бомб гаснет, Минене соглашается вызвать перемирие между тремя, показывая, что она также охотится на Курусу. Minene принимает Yukiteru и Юно в больничной палате, что Наоми шла к, где они находят ее и Йой-Куатью, сына четвертая. Здесь они обнаруживают, что Йои умирает, и что Курусу хочет стать Богом, так что он может обратить время, чтобы спасти своего сына. Yukiteru, Юно и Minene сформировать новый Альянс, призванный снять курусу-куатью, но все три своих будущих дневниках демонстрируют тупик флагов, указывая, что курусу-куатью идет за ними. При попытке бежать из больницы, девятый бежит в Масуми Нишидзима, второй в команде Курусу, и понимает, как победить четвертого. После того, как Юно детонирует гранату вспышки в лице Четвертого, думая, что это была настоящая граната и готовясь пожертвовать собственной жизнью для Юкитеру, все трое выбиты. Вскоре после этого взрывается бомба, которую посадили девятый, оставив Юкитеру, Юно и Курусу в бомбовом снаряжении больницы. Юкитеру берет пистолет и направляет его на Курусу, который использует Юнона в качестве живого щита. Yukiteru удается стрелять в курусу-куатью, несмотря на свой собственный Дневник, а не предсказывать смерть Юно это. Вскоре после этого выстрела, Нишиджима появляется с девятым, который записал запись голоса Курусу, объясняя, как он нарушил закон. Это откровение позволяет Юкитеру и Юнону бежать, их судимость также уничтожена. Перед тем, как нарушить свой Дневник, Четвертый просит девятого заботиться о своем сыне. Девятое соглашается, а четвертое умирает. спасательная операция Будучи парой Юкитеру и Юно планируют поездку на оба исчезновения в течение нескольких дней. Юнона на ее отчаяние быть помечены Акисе и ее счастливый конец разрушен решает тайно похитить Юкитеру и заставить его укрыться, так что двое из них могут быть счастливы в конце концов. Друзья Юкитеру Хината, Мао и Косака будут приглашены на помощь Акисе и Нисидзиме, поскольку Юнона спрятала в старом жилом районе, полном отелей, некоторые из которых принадлежат ее родителям, и друзья Юкитеру не будут предупреждать ее так сильно, как полиция. Юнона обнаруживает, что они помечают ее и в конечном итоге трюки Хината думать Юкитеру сбежал и послал сообщение с просьбой о ней, Хината действительно прибывает, но Юнона атакует ее и имеет ее связаны. Она использует тот же трюк, чтобы заманить остальных, используя манекен Юкитеру, чтобы поймать их в комнате и похоронить их в бетоне (газ в аниме). Юнона почти голая, пытается накормить едва сознательный Юкитеру в то время как Хината сталкивается с ней о том, что она делает, Юно считает Юкитеру доволен. Она прерывается Акисе, который утверждает, что Юно он хочет вести переговоры с ней и шантажирует ее с трупами, найденными в ее доме, планирует рассказать полиции о них и спрашивает ее о личности третьего трупа. Юнона сначала взбесилась, что Акисе осквернит трупы своих родителей, но молчит после того, как услышит третий. Она тогда вспыхивает в истерическом смехе, подавляя свои воспоминания в порыве отчаяния, при этом безумно разговаривая с Юкитеру, что они "странные люди" и режут коммуникации. В конце концов, благодаря Kousaka он может использовать вентиляционный вал и проникнуть в диспетчерскую, где Юкитеру и Хината заключены. Юнона, не зная, кто такой Кузака, выражает шок, что у него Дневник. Слушая его объяснение, она выводит Kousaka не очень умный и фокусы его в предоставлении ему ключ от диспетчерской, а затем, что Юкитеру. Бросив ему первый ключ, Юно использует шанс вытащить арбалет в то время как Kousaka освобождает Мао и Акисе. Юно холодно стреляет ему в ногу, указывая на его неудачу, однако, прежде чем она может убить его, Юкитеру освобождается Хината. Схватив арбалет из Юноны, Юкитеру хлопает ей в ладоши и останавливает ее, спасая Косаку и освобождая Хинату в процессе. Увидев, как Юкитеру уходит со своими друзьями, Юно отчаянно пытается позвать его, однако разъяренный Юкитеру говорит ей отправиться в ад. Грустно и одиноко Юно решает, что Юкитеру небезопасно без нее и идет за ним. Седьмая битва любви После распада Юкитеру вскоре станет мишенью как седьмого дуэта Марко Икусаба и Ай Миками, так и восьмого, Камадо Уэшита и ее сиротской армии. Юкитеру будет поставлен под защиту Акисе, который использует дом Косаки в качестве оплота с системой, чтобы свести на нет дневники ученика Камадо. Юнона, однако, проникает в дом и делает систему помех бесполезной в попытке доказать себя достойным Юкитеру снова, защищая его. Юкитеру быстро выводит свои намерения и думает, что она больше опасна, чем актив решает, чтобы Юнона пришел к нему, хотя ее руки связаны. С полицией и Нишиджима перегружены седьмой пары, Yukiteru должен бежать за свою жизнь с Юно, Хината и Мао. Хината и Мао в конечном итоге будут ранены ими, в то время как Юно предлагает им оставить их умирать и бежать. Юкитеру загнали в угол в комнате. Беспокойство по поводу Хинаты и Мао и входящего седьмого, с небольшим выбором Юкитеру решает освободить Юнона. Седьмая пара догоняет их и с их дневники ученика бесполезно Акисе, который поворачивает молоток вручную, дуэтом использовать их реальные дневники. Ай бросает нож, который Юно блокирует, будучи хвален Юкитеру. Она становится так счастлива за это, что она может успешно парировать каждый нож бросил Ай с легкостью, которая оставляет два из них шокированы и решить отступить. Юкитеру беспокоит, что его друзья решают следовать за ними, но дом подожжен сироткой Камадо. Юкитеру и Юнона в конечном итоге сталкиваются седьмой и пары бой под огнем. Юкитеру не известно, если он может доверять Юно оставляет ее быть, не помогая ей, что заставляет Юно победить Ай и Марко. Разгневанный поведением Юкитеру, Марко принимает оба своих дневников, думая, что они могут быть полезны живым, а также дает им еще один шанс. Учитывая ужасные потери, они бы поспешили в больницу. Находясь в больнице, Юно убегает из своей комнаты, чтобы проверить Юкитеру, который воссоединяется с отцом Куру Амано и играть спортивные соревнования любезно Minene. Юнона преследует их с ножом в руке, как она не знает, кто Куру, но находит себе облегчение, что он отец Юкитеру и что она не должна прибегать к насилию. В конце концов, однако, Юно будет стебать Куру и обнаружить, что он планирует уничтожить мобильный телефон Юкитеру, чтобы его долги выплачиваются одиннадцатого, Джон Бакхус, как она слышит его разговор с ним по телефону. Юнона быстро предупреждает Юкитеру об этом, но он недоверчив, в то время как Юно пытается убить его, но Юкитеру останавливает ее от принятия решительных действий, в то время как Юно спрашивает его, кому он доверяет больше. Юнона будет получать звонок от Марко, говоря ей, чтобы не навредить Куру или рисковать ее Дневник быть уничтожены вместе с Юкитеру, так как Куру может привести их в одиннадцатый. Они приказывают трем из них пойти к башне Сакурами, которые они соблюдают, Юно используя этот шанс, чтобы увидеть реальные намерения Куру. Добравшись до собора в башне, Куру пытается заполучить мобильный телефон Юкитеру, но избит Марко. Юкитеру бросается спасать отца безуспешно, и во время отвлечения Куру достигает мобильного телефона Юкитеру и ломает его, только чтобы узнать, что это подделка. С его намерениями кристально ясно, Юно бросается против Ай, и слеши на ее цветы, которые были истинные Дневники скрыты. В конце концов башня обстреливается и пол рушится с Юкитеру падения, Юно и Куру попытаться помочь ему, и Юкитеру предпочитает Юнона над отцом. Двое из них решили отступить с седьмым дуэлем. В то время как Юкитеру не уверен в своих шансах дать свой последний бой, Юно выговаривает его, что это была его вина за не доверяя ей, что они были побеждены и говорит ему ее план. Седьмой дуэт достигает Юнона, который один, в то время как Юкитеру вещает он будет бороться скрыты. Марко взбесился нападений Юно и разоружает ее нож с зубами, с Ай скоро сдержать ее, в то время как Марко решает пойти за Юкитеру. Ай указывает, что они не могут выиграть два против одного, с которым Юно соглашается раскрывая Юкитеру, спрятавшись рядом с ними вместо вещательной комнаты. Юкитеру бросает дротик против Ай, и Марко предупреждает ее, чтобы избежать его, однако Юно использует шанс перерезать ей горло, с Юкитеру лишить ее крайнего насилия и что принимая ее Дневник был лучшим выбором. Башни начинают рушиться дальше, и они должны использовать парашюты, одна используется Куру, который бежит башня. Отброс падает на них и Юкитеру, Юно и Ай оказываются в ловушке. Ай говорит им, что они проиграли, так как Марко все еще жив и снаружи. Юно соглашается, но планирует использовать Ai в качестве заложника, чтобы заставить Марко вывезти их, Юкитеру, однако считает, что это крайняя. Марко старается помочь, но не из-за угроз Юно, а потому, что он любит Ai. В течение этого времени Марко использует этот шанс, чтобы выговорить Юкитеру за свою трусость, позволив Юно сделать всю грязную работу, и Юно за то, что эгоистично и делать все, что она хочет, а не сотрудничать с Юкитеру. Услышав это Юкитеру решает помочь Марко и просит Юно за ее помощью, в то время как первоначально не уверен, что она воодушевлена Юкитеру, который хочет верить в нее, и она помогает. Убегая от мусора, они берут оставшийся парашют, так как Марко не хочет жить без Ай. Юкитеру и Юно опускаются, Юкитеру хотят поправить ситуацию с семьей и просят поддержки Юно, с которой она согласна. После спуска двух встреча Нишиджима, и является свидетелем того, как мать труп Юки везут на "скорой". Одиннадцатое Королевство В то время как Юкитеру скорбит о смерти матери, Юно готовит ему бутерброды и сообщение, чтобы поднять настроение. На следующее утро, пока Юкитеру следует за отцом в попытке доказать, что он виновен в смерти матери, Нишиджима приводит ее к допросу относительно третьего трупа в ее доме, но она не отвечает и просто уходит. Через некоторое время она читает в своем дневнике, что Юкитеру находится под нападением мужчин Джона Бакхуса, и бросается, чтобы помочь ему все время ругая Нишиджиму для его допроса и думая, что она убьет его, если она опаздывает, чтобы спасти Юкитеру. В то время как мужчины Yukiteru противостоит Бахус' сам Юно прибывает в храм и убивает последнего. Юкитеру говорит Юноне, что он станет Богом, даже если он должен убить ее, Юно однако обнимает Юкитеру и целует его, утверждая, что она больше, чем готовы умереть за него. Спустя несколько дней двое пропали без вести и во время встречи участников Одиннадцатый предлагает исключить их из существования. До того, как Деус делает это, они появляются в соборе причинно-следственной связи обнимая друг друга, в то время как Юкитеру показывает Bacchus быть одиннадцатым, мэр Сакурами города и показывает, что два собирали информацию о нем через Случайный дневник, побуждая Деус снять крышку на их идентичности. Как только Юкитеру заканчивает свою речь, Юно поздравляет его за то, что он так круто смотрит, пока она переодевается перед ним и дает ему следующий шаг ее плана в сценарии, как она говорит ему, что Джон, скорее всего, закрыли детский дом Уэшиты, чтобы угнать ее, чтобы завладеть ее дневник блога и создать армию ученика пользователей. Как Юкитеру начинает сомневаться, если он действительно может идти вперед, Юно начинает себя к Юкитеру любезно обнимая его и говоря ему, что она не простит его, если он не серьезно о том, что он сказал раньше о том, чтобы стать Богом. На следующий день Юкитеру и Юно умудряются объединиться с Уэшитой и ее армией сирот. Пока Юкитеру объясняет план и обе стороны готовятся к засаде Джона, Юно сигнализирует Юкитеру. Вскоре после того, как две группы засады Джон и успешны в убийстве большинства его охранников, однако Джон активирует джаммер на его машине, которая делает дневники ученика бесполезным. И Юкитеру, и Юнон используют этот шанс, чтобы убить сирот, а затем атаковать Уэшиту и Иоанна. Два из них бежать в то время как Юкитеру и Юно следовать через автомобиль. Юно стреляет в машину, но пуля мимо. Юкитеру предполагает, что дневник Джона должен быть похож на его собственный, который предсказывает его окрестности, и Юно пытается застрелить Джона сам, но также пропускает. Тупой Юкитеру отчаянно таранит свою машину и обе стороны падают без травм. Юкитеру и Юнона угол Джон, но Акисе прибывает с помощью Minene, отвлечение вызывает Nishijima стрелять в пистолет Юнона, чтобы разоружить ее. Акисе показывает, что Юнона есть подделка, как третий труп, найденный в доме Юнона на самом деле реальный Юнона Гасаи, положительно идентифицированы с помощью теста ДНК с пуповиной осталось в детском доме реальный Юнона был принят из. Юно отчаянно плачет и просит Юкитеру поверить ей, пока он ненадолго отделяется от нее, Юно отчаянно пытается позвонить ему. Юкитеру вскоре защищает Юнону от пистолета Джона, а Джон вскоре уходит. Юкитеру и Юно решают уйти в то время как Акисе пытается убедить его иначе, но Юкитеру утверждает, что Юно Юно, и они уходят. Юкитеру и Юно решают оставаться скрытыми, пока Минене не ударит в Джонс. Они используют ее как приманку, чтобы успешно проникнуть в Юкитеру, спасая Минене, в то время как Юно создает ракку, убивая многих мужчин Джона с субмачинеганом и нарезая оставшихся с катаной. Вскоре Юнона захватывает гражданских лиц в заложники, чтобы иметь рычаги воздействия на Джона. Yukiteru, на данный момент, говорит Юно, чтобы спасти своих друзей, а Minene и интернет-Yukiteru с Джоном. Юнона успешно спасает Кузаку, Мао и Хинату от смерти, убивая мужчин Джона, в то время как она делает свой путь к Уэшите, чтобы убить ее. Она находит ее, но находится под защитой Акисе, которая блокирует ее нападение с тонфа. Возмущенная, она снова нападает, но ее дневник предсказывает, что Юкитеру написал свои последние слова (трюк, используемый им специально, чтобы заставить Юнона прийти на помощь и изменить будущее) и вскоре бросается на сторону Юкитеру, в то время как Юкитеру доказывает победу над Минене, используя шум из своего дневника, чтобы отвлечь ее достаточно долго, чтобы иметь быстрый тянуть курок. После смерти Иоанна Юнона и Юкитеру стали свидетелями нескольких пустот, разрушающих мир. Юно заключает, что Деус умирает и поэтому должен действовать быстро, и призывает Юкитеру стать Богом, чтобы вернуть мертвых живым. Юкитеру и Юно скоро отправятся в дом Акисе, где он обнаружит, что у него есть дневник сам. Юно спрашивает о расположении восьмого, но Акисе просто отвечает, что он хочет поговорить с Юкитеру и просит Юно уйти. Разгневанная, она пытается ударить Акисе, но не удается убить его, как он имеет защитный жилет. Юно пытается использовать электрошокер-пистолет, но Akise блоков с защитной перчатки. Он раскрывает полномочия своего Детективного Дневника им обоим. Юно говорит Юкитеру следовать за своими друзьями и Камадо, пока она обрабатывает Акисе. Как Юкитеру идет на погоне, Юно побежден и приколол на землю Акисе. Не видя другого побега, она ударяет себя, чтобы заставить Акисе исцелить ее - он бы иначе рискнул сделать врагов с Юки. Акисе делает это и оставляет ее, чтобы найти "Юкитеру; Юно использует этот шанс, чтобы позвонить Юкитеру. Она рассказала ему, что ее ударили по Akise и что друзья предают его, претензия в дневнике, кажется, подтверждает. Загнанный в угол и приступ ярости Юкитеру убивает Хинату своим пистолетом, свидетелями которого Юно является через ее дневник. Она смеется в приступе безумия, утверждая, что любой, кто пытается отделить Юки от нее, должен умереть. Ей удается встать, планируя свою следующую встречу с Акисе. Когда она достигает Юкитеру и Акисе, Акисе утверждает, что он не позволит Юно есть Юкитеру и провоцирует ее, целуя Юкитеру. Этот акт сильно бесит Юнону и она нападает. Акисе использует трубу из щебня в качестве оружия и с его дневник он избегает нападений Юно, а затем ломает ее дневник. Юнона не умирает, а использует шанс перерезать ему горло. Юкитеру не понятно, как Юнона выжила, но она утверждает, что Акисе уничтожил фальшивый дневник. Смущенный, Акисе понимает, что она использовала настоящий дневник Юнона вместо своего; однако, он приходит к более глубокому пониманию - настоящий Юнона не был участником, и не должен был иметь дневник. Он понимает секрет Юно. Не в состоянии говорить, Акисе печатает предупреждение Юкитеру на его мобильный телефон, но обезглавлен Юно, как он приближается к Юкитеру. Юнона отчаянно ломтики телефон в два, но слишком поздно, чтобы остановить Юкитеру от чтения сообщения. финальная битва Юно и Yukiteru, сейчас только владельцы Дневник до сих пор жив, живет свои последние дни перед 28 июля (когда мир обречен на конец, а также Дата "счастливый конец", показанная в дневнике Юно-х). Юно становится расстроен тем, что ее успехи в направлении Юкитеру почистили (например, ее приглашение принять ванну вместе) и Юкитеру понимает, что, несмотря на ее безумные тенденции, Юно действительно любит его. Юкитеру решает переспать с Юноной 27-го, меняя "счастливый конец" будущего на день раньше. Юкитеру спрашивает Юнону, почему она солгала ему о силе, приобретенной как чемпион игр по выживанию, а затем комментирует странное сообщение, которое Ару показал ему перед смертью. Юно, явно расстроенный этим, просит Юкитеру объяснить, что сказал Ару в сообщении, а затем нападает Юкитеру топором, прежде чем Мурумуру вмешивается. Мурумуру показывает Юкитеру вспышки прошлого Юнона; он узнает о жестоком обращении Юно с матерью, а также о том, что нынешний Юнона на самом деле первый Юнона из первой мировой. Потому что должен быть Виктор игр выживания, чтобы предотвратить разрушение вселенной, первый Юнона и Юкитеру в первой мировой решили, что они не будут убивать друг друга. Вместо этого они совершат двойное самоубийство и пусть мир будет разрушен. Однако первый Юнона обманул первого Юкитеру, спрятав таблетки в рот и не проглотив их. Это сделало ее Виктор игры, которая, как она думала, позволит ей возродить Юкитеру. После получения полномочий Деуса, однако, сначала Юно обнаруживает, что она не может вернуть никого мертвого к жизни (то, что она забыла спросить Деуса перед участием в играх). Разрушенный потерей любимой, Юнона использует свои силы, чтобы путешествовать назад во времени, когда Юкитеру был еще жив, пересекая границу со своим миром во вторую, где еще жив второй Юнона. Первый Юнона затем убивает своего второго коллегу и занимает ее место. После того, как Юкитеру увидел эти события, Мурумуру освобождает его от видения, чтобы он мог сражаться с Юно. Девятый присоединяется, чтобы помочь Юкитеру, но Юнона и Мурумуру снова отправляются в прошлое в третий мир (на который не повлияли события, происходящие в первом и втором мирах) с намерением начать ее порочный цикл снова. Юкитеру и девятый следуют, и прибывают два года назад в дом третьего Юнона. После освобождения ее из клетки, Юкитеру и третий Юно увозят в здание школы к девятому, где Юно засадит их и сумеет заполучить его в иллюзионном мире шара, где, по ее словам, его желания жить счастливой жизнью с воссоединенными родителями будут выполнены, но она не существует, и он даже не может сказать ее имя. Прежде чем запечатать его, она пытается оправдать свои действия, говоря ему, что она любила его только потому, что он был ее эмоциональной поддержкой, и он любил ее только для ее защиты его. После запечатывания Юкитеру, Юно пытается убить третьего Юно, так что она может занять ее место. Сначала она рассказывает третьему Юноне свое будущее: будущее, где ее мать становится жестоким и ее отец бросает ее, прежде чем она в конечном итоге убивает их обоих. Тем не менее, третья Юнона отказывается признавать свои слова и оптимистична, напоминая сначала Юноне о ее прежней любви и невиновности. Сначала Юно пытается убить третьего Юнона так или иначе, но ее родители третьего мира приходят на помощь своему коллеге. Сначала Юно слезно понимает, что она действительно любит Юкитеру. Невозможно справиться со своими эмоциями, она решает, что должна убить третьего Юнона и ее родителей. Курусу-куатью, а увидев Юно подходя к семье Gasai с ножом, пожаров поначалу Юно. Вторая мировая Муру Муру неожиданно материализует и блокирует пулю; одновременно появляется Юкитеру, вырвавшись из сферы. Он останавливает смертоносное обвинение Юно и заявляет о своей любви к ней. Затем он просит ее убить его, чтобы она выиграла игру и править второй мировой. Однако, осознав, что третий Юнона, наконец, счастлив благодаря вмешательствам Юкитеру, сначала Юно сожалеет о том, что она сделала. Затем она совершает самоубийство, нанеся себе нож, заканчивая игру и делая Юки новым Богом. Юкитеру возвращается во вторую мировую, и Юкитеру говорит: "Наверное, прошло 10000 лет", пока он плывет в пустоте, вспоминая Юнона. Сериал аниме заканчивается здесь, хотя история завершается в OVA, что последовало. Третья жизнь Юнона продолжается в третьем мире, но она испытывает странные видения и воспоминания время от времени. Оказывается сначала Муру Муру общался с Юноной. Она притягивает Юно к себе, и (с третьего разрешения Юно) отдает первые воспоминания Юно на нее. Третий Деус и третий Муру Муру, вдохновленные любовью, которая связала пару между тремя вселенными, выбирают Юнона в качестве нового Бога третьего мира; она использует свою силу, чтобы преодолеть разрыв во времени и вселенных между ней и вторым Юкитеру, и воссоединяется с ним. Юнона спрашивает Юки, что такое его будущие мечты, на что он отвечает, что хотел бы видеть звезды вместе с ней. Манга заканчивается Юнона и Юкитеру, держа за руки, бегут во время звездного полета, с записью дневника, что они сделали счастливое будущее. Повторный набор В спиноффе, Мирай Никки Redial, (который показывает события, ведущие к воссоединению Юнона с Юки) показано, что 3-й мир Юнона, пока еще проходит процесс плавления памяти, является здравомыслящим и социальным отличием студента. Однако она до сих пор, по секрету, наблюдает за 3-й мировой Юки, так как он похож на человека во сне (2-й мировой Юки). Как она заканчивает смотреть его через телескоп, она сталкивается с 3-й мировой Aru Akise и Reisuke Houjou для преследования. Интересные факты * The characters of her last name mean "I" (我) and "wife" (妻), respectively. *День рождения Юно 16-го Ноября 1997 года. * Ее имя является отсылкой к Юноне , Римской богине, жене Юпитера. Как и она, Юно ревнует Юкитэру к каждой девушке. * Yuno's "Yandere trance" at the end of Sign Up has become an internet meme, with internet users editing Yuno's face to look like other characters from numerous series. * Yuno has three character theme song: The first is "RED Love " performed by Faylan; the second is "Happy Fate " by Matsui Yousei and sung by Choucho; and third, shared with Yukiteru, is "My Wish Lives in the Future ", sung by Yuno's voice actress Murata Tomosa. * Это слегка предвещало в обоих открытиях, что Юно убила себя. * Yuno's shares many characteristics with Bullseye from Daredevil, as both have abusive parents, attempted to kill their parents, are proficient in firearms and marksmanship, and are homicidally violent. * Юно в английском дублировании аниме называет Юки любовными прозвищами, такими как: sugarbear или sweetie. * Yuno was a contestant of the International Saimoe League's 2012 season. * According to manga, she still lives with Yukiteru after 4 more Worlds. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Владельцы Дневников Категория:Протагонисты